User blog:Zathsu/Bloon to Fist- Chapter 7: Bloodshed
All of this happening at once. Slyvia, Karnok, Alex, Tylak, all of these people rushing in like the wind. This must be destined if all these people we meet are after the same cause. I must have been out for a while with so many new allies. I just hope we can end this reign of terror. Shadoo: Ugh, more rustling in the grass. Rememeber what happened last time we heard that? Ekin: Yup, there's more Ceramic Bloons. Yivus: You have got to be kidding. Tylak: Ah yes. I knew this was going to happen. Alex: And you didn't say anything!? Tylak: It's not fun if you already know your future. (The heroes ready their weapons as the Ceramic Bloons leap from the grass). Ignus: Get ready, as there might be a little bloodshed. (Ignus runs forward and smashes the Ceramic layer off of a Rainbow Bloon) Farther away in the tall grass... Camo Green 2: What do you plan we do? Camo Green 1: Attack of course. Camo Green 2: No! I mean when, and how!? Mandrake: (grunts) Camo Green 3: Great idea. ~BACK ON THE BATTLEFIELD~ (Karnok's hands begin to glow orange, and he spins in a circle, turning himself into a flaming tornado. He starts to shred through the bloons, and grass, setting the entire the meadow on fire... again). Camo Green 3: IS HE INSANE!? (Tylak follows behind him, keeping a healing laser on the Elemental Monkey, as Karnok begins to weaken). Tylak: Keep going! (Meanwhile, Nimbus picks up Yivus and throws him at the speed of a bullet train. Popping all the bloons he comes into contact with). Alex: Hello, old friend. (Alex crashes into a Rainbow Bloon, and the enemy pops into a Zebra). Camo Green 2: Alright, trouble is stirring up! We strike now! (The other two Camo Greens agree, and Mandrake grunts with approval. Ignus spots them approaching). Ignus: Trouble is coming! Shadoo: What do you mean? Ignus: Three Camo Green Bloons, and a giant Black Bloon with horns and spikes! Ekin: That sounds like... NO! IT CAN'T BE! Shadoo and Ekin: Mandrake! Nimbus: You mean that expierement we tried back in Monkey Grandopolis? The one that destroyed half the city? Ekin: Yeah, that Mandrake. (Ekin kicks to the left and pops a Blue Bloon) (Altiar runs up beside them) Altiar: Where did Tylak and Karnok go? (Ezio spots them in the distance. He then punches behind him to pop a Pink Bloon) Ezio: They're going over there by Mandrake. (Ezio drops his jaw) Ezio: WAIT, MANDRAKE!!!??? Shadoo: Too many people are surprised by that name (sighing). (The group rushes over to Karnok and Tylak) Karnok: Ah yes, its good to see you. Did you kmow Mandrake is coming after us? Altiar: Yes. And why are you so calm! It's MANDRAKE we're talking about here. (They all procceed to charge at the four bloons. The three Camo Green Bloons are seen circling around Mandrake.) Camo Green 1: I'm glad to see you made it this far. Karnok: Where's that voice coming from? Alex: I don't see it either. We all know Mandrake can't talk. Shadoo: You guys can't see Camo Bloons? Karnok: I guess not. (scratches his head). They won't be hard to deal with. (Karnok's hands begin to glow blue, as a huge ball of energy forms between his hands). (Karnok backs up, the assassins forming a wall in front of him. Tylak stays at Karnok's side, staff bursting with healing energy). Karnok: The Death Laser will take long to charge! Hold them off while I concentrate the energy. (The ball begins to glow brighter). Altiar: Got it. (The seven assassins sprint forward and clash into the Camo Green Bloons. Ignus stabs his katana through the Camo Green he has and it pops). (Alex aimlessly floats forward, trying to find a Camo Green Bloon. One appears in front of him. Camo Green 3: I'm over here. (He goes invisible again, and reappears behind Alex, popping him into a Blue Bloon). Alex: No! Tylak (nonchalantly): Don't worry. (Tylak fires the healing beam from his staff, and restores Alex to a Ceramic Bloon). Alex: Thanks, Tylak. (Alex looks behind him, and clobbers the Camo Green, popping it). Camo Green 2: Ugh, you killed my assistants. Well, I don't have to greave too much. They were worthless anyway... (The Camo Green appears so all can see him, and floats on top of Mandrake). Sick 'em, Mandrake. Karnok: Alright! It's ready, stand clear unless you want to get vaporized. Get ready for disintegration at it's finest! (The blue energy ball then fires out as a huge beam of energy, which Mandrake easily avoids. The attack leaves a huge crater in the ground). Camo Green 2: FOOLS! (Mandrake lets out a horrendus scream, and it stuns all of the heroes!) Mandrake: (grunting noises) (He starts to charge a light red electric laser from his horns and lets loose a wave of dark energy. All ten of the heroes fall backwards, burning, and put into horrible pain). Camo Green 2 (snarkily): Alright, lets just see how you do now! (Mandrake abducts Alex, and dissapears in a portal that formed behind them). (All of them fall unconciess, with no sign of victory in the slightest). STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 8! Category:Blog posts